


A Gift

by XxDisasterVampirexX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but a more gentle kind, but it isn't really dubious consent, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDisasterVampirexX/pseuds/XxDisasterVampirexX
Summary: He thought he was dreaming at first. But he wasn't-he was blindfolded. And bound. And naked. The position infuriated him as much as it enticed him. Just like her.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Eh yo! This is an...experiment. Really, everything I'm going to post here will be, but this is the first one. I'd like to learn to write more and better smut, and branch out a bit instead of keeping things vanilla like I tend to, so this is my first foray into that, because I'd like to start off, well, not super crazy kinky.
> 
> I'm not actually comfortable with dub-con, so this is why this is sorta dub-con but not really. I'm also not comfortable with super rough sex, femdom or not, so this is why this is a more gentle kind of that.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own.

He thought he was dreaming at first-that the dream had started in darkness, as most dreams tended to. But this one was different. The darkness was deeper, no light at all entering his vision. It was almost as if his vision was being blocked purposely. He wasn't dreaming, he realized abruptly. He was blindfolded. He reached up to remove the blindfold, only to come to the additional realization that his wrists were bound over his head.

A little confused, he tried to focus his other senses in an attempt to figure out where he was and what was going on. He was laying down on his back on something rather soft-a bed, no doubt. His wrists were bound to something quite sturdy with bars, likely a headboard, because no amount of tugging was freeing him. And judging by the very slight breeze he could feel against his skin, he was naked. That was probably the most disturbing and confusing thing out of everything.

But these realization failed to answer any of his questions. Where was he? Why was he here? How had he come to be here? Why was he currently in the... _position_ that he was? Who was behind this? Irritated and frustrated with his inability to free himself, he scowled, still trying to break the bonds. Nothing was helping, not even his magic. That was only serving to annoy him further.

"That struggling of yours is pointless, you know. You're expending energy you should be saving for something else-something far more entertaining."

He froze. The voice belonged to a woman, and sounded strangely familiar, though he was unable to place a face or name to it. "Who are you?" he questioned, forcing himself to keep his voice calm.

"I don't think my identity is particularly important right now," said the woman. She sounded almost...amused. "There  _are_ other matters at hand, after all."

"Release me!"

There was a soft laugh. "After all the trouble it took to get you here? No, I don't think I will. Not yet, at any rate. Perhaps I'll release you once I've had my enjoyment."

He faltered, blinking under his blindfold. "En...joyment?" he repeated slowly. Was this woman, whoever she was, implying what he thought she was? She had gone through all of this trouble, bringing him here, putting him in this position, all so she could... _use_ him to her enjoyment? "You dare? You dare attempt something so-"

The woman laughed again, the sound growing louder as she drew closer to him. "You might be complaining, but it certainly seems like you're enjoying the thought."

He opened his mouth to protest, but the words died in his throat. He felt a hand on his chest. It was small, and warm, and it's touch was firm-a touch that wouldn't allow itself to go ignored. "You-" He choked, feeling a single finger lightly trace over the length of his traitorously hardening cock. "Do not tou-"

"Oh, there's no point in playing coy. I'll have you begging for my touch soon enough."

"I will never-" He broke off again. The woman was leaning over him, so close he could feel the warm puffs of her breath on his cheek.

"You want this," she whispered into his ear, the hand on his chest moving up to cup his jaw. "You want me." Her lips ghosted over the shell of his ear. "Do you think I haven't noticed?"

He stiffened. He felt as if he knew this woman-she was saying as much herself, but for some reason he was unable to piece it together. He was sure she had something to do with that. Was it a spell? Or perhaps a potion? She had clearly done something to manipulate his mind.

"Ah ah, no wandering away from me now."

He hissed out a startled breath when she nipped his earlobe, as if in reprimand for his straying thoughts. She ended up confirming that herself just a second later.

"I want your attention on me-your  _full_ attention. You'll do me that courtesy at least, won't you, love?"

"You are demanding things from me? After forcibly bringing me here against my will?" He heard her laugh again, but it was a soft breathy sound against his lips.

"Against your will?" she said against his mouth. "Darling, you're here because you want to be.  _You_ were the one who came here to  _me_ all by your lonesome. I'm only doing what you  _want_ me to do-what you asked me to do. Not that I'm not enjoying it."

"You lie!" He could just barely feel the softness of her lips against his own. He wanted to push her away. He wanted to pull her closer. But she made the decision for him, not that he had much choice in the matter.

She cupped his jaw in both of her hands and kissed him. It was very gentle at first, the kiss something he was barely able to feel, before she increased the pressure, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. A swipe of her tongue had him parting his lips without thought, and he cursed inwardly when he felt her smile against him.

He gripped the bars of the headboard behind and over his head tightly, tasting her as much as she was tasting him, irritated that he was not only returning the kiss that was rapidly becoming passionate, but unable to take control of it. She tasted sweet though, like raspberries and chocolate. It was as infuriating as it was enticing.

But it was the woman who broke the kiss a moment later, though she created no distance between them. She was breathless-he could hear her soft panting as much as he could feel it against his lips. Much to his annoyance, he was just as breathless.

But the woman caught her breath soon enough, and instead of kissing him again, she ran gentle, barely there kisses along his jaw and down to his throat. Then the kisses turned harsh. He hissed when her teeth nipped at his throat forcefully, then tensed when she ran her tongue over the bite soothingly.

Her hands wandered, travelling to his chest, her lips following their path. His breathing grew heavy-she was focused on his chest, lapping at a hardened nipple, taking it between her teeth. Her hands and mouth on his chest, he felt her move, and knew she had shifted to straddle him.

"Do you want more?" she asked, pinching one of his nipples with her forefinger and thumb.

"No," he said curtly, his teeth clenched.

She chuckled softly, lowering along his long body and placing teasing kisses to his abdomen. "I think you're lying," she said, her voice as teasing as her lips.

"I'm-ah!" A sharp gasp escaped him, her fingers curling around his cock. He pressed his lips together when her hand began to move, stroking slowly.

"You aren't telling me to stop."

"I-" He moaned, feeling warm breath on his cock. The woman, she had moved lower without him having realized it, and now those cursedly sinful lips were so close to his cock. He was hard, so hard, but he couldn't decide what he wanted. Did he want her to stop? Did he want her to continue?

His hips bucked up, catching the woman off guard, judging by the sound of surprise that she made, though she regained her composure almost immediately, squeezing the base of his cock just a little too hard for an instant.

"Patience," she scolded. "I'll give you exactly what you want, in time, but only if you're good."

"I...have already told you that I want you to release me," he said with a snarl.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Are you sure you want me to release you?" She didn't let him answer, and took the head of his aching cock in her mouth.

His back arched slightly, hips rising up off the bed, before he clenched his teeth and forced himself to lower back down. She could do what she wanted, he decided, but he wasn't going to give her any satisfaction. He wasn't going to react. He  _refused_ to react. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't about to let him ignore her and her actions.

As if to spite his lack of reactions, the woman simply hollowed out her cheeks and took him in a little deeper into her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat, one of her warm hands stroking the rest of his cock.

He hated how good it felt, and bit down on his lip, ensuring no more sounds managed to leave him. That too would give her satisfaction, he was sure, and he didn't want that either. But once again, the woman didn't allow that, and used her free hand to reach up and pinch one of his nipples harshly. He gasped, half in pain, half in pleasure, but could feel his orgasm drawing close. He struggled to retain his anger-and more.

The woman only squeezed harder, worked him faster, tongue running along the underside of his cock, dipping into the slit, swirling around the head. Her hands were moving as much as her tongue, never staying in one place, stroking and fondling, and just continuously _touching_.

He was too close. He couldn't contain it any longer. He was about to-he cursed viciously when the woman pulled back away from him abruptly, leaving him on, but unable to go over the edge.

"Oh, were you about to come?" she asked, her tone filled with mild interest. She giggled lightly, dragging a fingernail down the centre of his chest. "I'm sorry, but as I recall, I said I would give you want you wanted, but only if you're good. You haven't been good enough to be rewarded just yet."

He didn't answer, but began hearing soft shuffling and rustling. Was...was she undressing? That would explain the sounds. He felt the bed dip again a moment later, and her core, impossibly hot, impossibly wet, was pressed against his abdomen. Placing her hands on his chest, she slid forward without a word.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, body tensing again.

"You're always saying you have a sharp and skilful tongue-or so I've heard." He heard a smile in her voice. "Why don't you show me just how clever that tongue of yours is?"

He felt her brace herself against his chest as she lifted her hips. Then she shifted forward even further-he could almost see her attempting to position herself, hands on the headboard, thighs on either side of his head, until he could feel her hot, dripping cunt hovering over his mouth. He didn't speak. Didn't trust himself to.

Slowly, as if giving him the opportunity to brace himself, she lowered her hips. She didn't even have to say anything for him to bury his tongue in her core, and she released a startled moan, the fingers of one hand latching onto his hair.

"Fuck!" she gasped, rocking her hips slightly, the tip of his nose pressed against her already swollen clit. She tasted sweet-so sweet. He couldn't stop. He was already addicted to her taste.

No doubt realizing that he was enjoying this, she settled more of her weight on him, letting him push his tongue deeper inside her. She fisted his hair when he did, but the jolt of pain only had his cock jumping. He wanted to taste her when she came, or better yet, he wanted his hands to be freed-he wanted to pin her down and fuck her raw, until she screamed his name and-

His thoughts shattered with a muffled sound of pain as she pulled his hair sharply in reprimand, warning him to watch his teeth. He focused closer on what he was doing. She was so wet now, rocking her hips back and forth, moaning softly.

"Fu-hah.. Dammit...you-ah-you're really-fuck!" Her body was starting to tense, almost all of her weight on him now, unable to hold herself up. She came with a gasp, shuddering over him, but he didn't stop, lapping at her clit. "S-stop...okay, just-ah! Stop!" She rose off of him abruptly, sliding down his body until she could reach enough to kiss him heatedly, chasing after her own taste on his tongue. Just knowing that made him even harder, leaving his cock throbbing painfully.

Breaking the kiss, the stroked his jaw gently. "Looks like your tongue really is as talented as you say." There was a hitch in her breath. "You're so close to earning yourself a reward. You just have to do  _one_ more thing for me."

He hesitated, debating with himself. He hadn't thought to enjoy this-any of it, but...he was. And he wanted more. He hated that he had to admit it, even to himself, but if he didn't, then it made him feel like he was almost deceiving himself. But admitting he wanted it, admitting he wanted more, admitting he wanted  _her_ out loud...

"What..." He licked his lips, feeling a bit grateful for the blindfold for the first time-he wasn't sure he would actually be able to look at her right now. "What must I do?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

She kissed him then, soft and sweet, as if in reward for being able to admit it at all. "All you have to do is make me come again," she said against his lips. "Or perhaps I should say, I'm going to use you to make myself come. I'm going to ride you, and all you have to do is lay there and enjoy it. But-" she pressed a kiss to his throat," you're not allowed to come until I do. If you disobey me, I'm only going to punish you further. Although, judging by your reactions so far, you'll only enjoy it." She kissed his sternum. "But I'm sure you'll be good for me, won't you, darling?"

Gripping the bars tightly, he licked his lips again, struggling with himself for a moment, before he was finally able to speak. "Yes," he whispered.

She rewarded him with a kiss again, this one long and slow and deep, fingers stroking his hair soothingly. When she broke the kiss, she ran her fingers down his jaw, his throat, his chest, her lips following their path, and she shifted to straddle his hips.

She took his cock in her hand, releasing a pleased hum when she saw that he was still hard. "I'm going to have you inside me," she said, her voice low and husky. "I'm going to have  _this_ buried so deep inside me." She punctuated her words by squeezing his cock, forcing a groan out of him. But she paid it no mind and rose up slightly, positioning both of them. "Remember, you can't come until I do."

He didn't speak- _couldn't_ speak, but nodded in acknowledgement of her words, and he tensed slightly in anticipation.

"Hmm, good boy." She sank down slowly, taking him in inch by agonizingly slow inch, until he could go no further and she was settled on his pelvis.

He wanted to see her, wanted to see her face. What did she look like, sitting on his cock? What expression did she have on her face? He exhaled slowly when he felt her rise up, then inhaled sharply when she sank back down quickly, setting a rapid pace, her hands braced on his abdomen.

"Ah, you feel so  _good_ inside me," she said breathlessly. Her fingers curled slightly, nails biting into his skin for a moment before one of those hands moved away. "A-ah...!"

Was she touching herself? It sounded like she was. He wanted to see that. He wanted to see her pleasuring herself as she rode him. She was probably still sensitive from her previous orgasm. He hoped that meant she would be able to come again soon. He  _needed_ to come.

The sounds she was making were growing louder, and her pace was becoming erratic as she half rode him and half ground down against him. She was close, he was sure, but he was too. It was taking a conscious effort for him to hold his orgasm at bay, but her movements and sounds weren't helping him in the slightest.

"Fuck!" she cried out suddenly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...!" Her cursing was punctuated by her frantic fucking. "Come," she demanded, "come now! Ah!" She froze for a second before she started jerking as she came around him, clenching him tightly. "Marvolo!"

His hips jerked up and his body went ridged, losing the last of his self-control as he spilled himself so deep inside her. "V-Violet..."

All energy gone and little twitches still running through her body, Violet slumped forward on top of Marvolo, removing the blindfold and restraints, and then sighing in content when he brought his arms around her immediately, holding her close, still breathless.

Kissing the underside of his jaw, Violet only snuggled in closer. "Happy birthday, Marvolo."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda liked that for a first attempt at sort of kinky. Thoughts? Laters Peeps!


End file.
